


I Swear I'm Not Bisexual, Dad!

by SatanicMoose666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Horror, Love, M/M, Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMoose666/pseuds/SatanicMoose666
Summary: "Dad... I'm bisexual."Silence.Blood.Pain.Agony.Scared eyes."Sam? Are you?"Mouthing words."No.""ARE YOU?!""I swear I'm not bisexual, Dad!"





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My first ao3 story, sorry if it's not good!

Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. You got this, Dean. First day to college. Party. He stepped out of the Impala and smirked, swaggering inside the crowded bar. Once the sexy hunk of man walked in, every girl and not heterosexual guy stared at Dean. Goggling. Whoa.  
“Look, it's Dean Winchester!”  
“Don't know, don't care, Anna,” Castiel said, pouring himself a tiny glass of bourbon. “He's new, I saw him unpacking. He's in the same dorm building as you, Castiel!”  
“Like I said, Anna-”  
“Whatever.” Anna walked away to look at God knows who. Castiel swallowed down the bitter drink, refusing to cough or gag. He sat down in a bar seat, twiddling his thumbs. Bored to death.  
A new person in a school with three angels and an archangel. Goll-ee. (A/N: yes, they are still angels, and Sam and Dean are were hunters)  
“Bored already, bro?” Ugh. Gabriel sat down next to him, his childish face staring deeply into Castiel’s eyes.  
“Yes,” Castiel admitted, glaring at Gabriel. “Seen the Winchesters yet? Younger one’s my new roomie.” Castiel smirked, there was no way a person could survive with Gabriel as their roommate.  
“I'm glad I don't have one,” Castiel muttered, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I haven't seen the younger one, he's not here. But Dean is.”  
Gabriel stood up and walked away to do father-knows-what, and Castiel sighed, irritated.  
“I'd better get home,” he growled, and someone else slid into the seat Gabriel was previously in. All of a sudden Castiel’s heart pounded wildly and his blood turned hot. He struggled his eyes to look at the person. A stranger. Most likely Dean Winchester.  
“Hey, there. I'm new, who’re you?” Castiel glared at him, but he couldn't muster it. Green eyes, greener than the finest green, hair that he couldn't tell whether it was brown or blonde, and pink, full and perfect lips. Lips… LIPS?! Castiel wrinkled his nose, disgusted with himself.  
“I am Castiel. And you are Dean Winchester.”  
“How'd you-”  
“My brother told me your brother isn't here and everybody is talking about you despite you just getting here today, correct?” Castiel felt smug: Dean was utterly speechless.  
But he regained his confidence. Obviously.  
“Smart and observant as you are hot, eh?” Dean said, nudging Castiel. Wait… he only did that to girls. Ever since that one night. One night.

  
He was always bisexual, and his dad didn't care who he kissed. At least, that's what he thought. He was wrong.  
One night, after getting home from a particularly ‘fun’ night with Josh Stowell, Dean decided to tell his father. He probably didn't mind.  
…  
“Dad?”

  
Silence.  
“Dad-”

  
“What?”  
“I had se-”  
“How does this matter to me?” John growled, scribbling frantically in his journal.  
“With a boy. I'm bisexual.”  
More silence.  
Sam walked in, and John violently shoved him out of the room. Pain. More pain. Blood. Agony. But Dean didn't do anything.  
“YOU ARE UNPURE. DO NOT EVER-” he yelled at his son as he beat him up. Soon. Though, it was over.  
“Sam, are you bisexual?” Sam widened his eyes, staring at his brother in fear.  
‘Say no, Sam, even if you are’.  
“No.”  
“ARE YOU?!”   
“No! I swear I'm not bisexual, Dad!”  
Dean only kissed girls after that.

 

  
Dean snapped back to see Castiel blushing a wild, deep red. Oh, god, is he gay? Or bi? What?!  
“Take a compliment, Cas.”  
Cas?  
Nobody calls him that!  
Well, except Dean, now.  
Castiel face-palmed himself. Ugh. “I'm going home.”  
He really wished he could fly, but people were watching. So he walked. He exited and walked through the chilly autumn air, puffy transparent clouds escaping his mouth in breaths. His trench coat almost touched the ground, it billowed behind him.   
He walked a few blocks in silence, until he heard the rumbling noise. Bright light shined in his eyes, and he shielded them with his hands. Castiel squinted and saw a black car with sleek doors.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh... romantic-ish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too good at romance, but I'm trying! Sorry if you think it's moving too fast, this is my first ao3 story! Leave suggestions and comment in the comment section!

“It's pretty chilly, Cas. The dorms are pretty far, too. Really want to walk two miles in this cold? Plus it's gonna rain.”  
Castiel glared at Dean like he caused every single problem ever existing.

“Get in.”

  
Why he trusted Mr. Sexy Hunk Of Man? Castiel didn't know.

“Fine,” he grumbled, and Dean bared his teeth in a beautiful grin, his tongue resting between them. I wonder what his tongue feels like.  
Wait.  
What?!  
He got in the car, heart thudding faster than Dean’s reckless driving. “Which dorm complex?”

“B. 221B, actually.”  
Dean stopped staring at the road and looked wide-eyed at Castiel.

“Awesome, roomie.”  
Castiel’s jaw dropped. The guy who was somehow making an ANGEL think lusty thoughts was his ROOMMATE?!

“Ugh…”

“It won't be that bad, man. We’ll have fun, be best buddies!”  
That was worse.  
So much worse.  
The car was warm and comfortable, the purr making the two not need to talk as they parked by their now shared apartment.  
Castiel walked inside. Good, it was normal.

“Don't you dare throw beer cans and shit all over this room, got it? It needs to stay clean.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Dean said, grinning wolfishly. How was Castiel going to sleep with someone like Dean, predatory, lust-worthy, sexy and wolffish? Castiel was so used to sleeping that not sleeping would seem… weird.  
Very weird.  
So Castiel walked into his room and flopped on the bed, willing sleep to come to him.

  
Something was wrong.  
Castiel was jolted out of sleep to see Gabriel sitting by him.

“What do you want?” Castiel whispered, and Gabriel grinned. “It seems Sammy-”

“Sammy? Oh, you two are best friends-”

“The opposite, actually,” Gabriel said, winning the interruption war, “it seems he hates me.”

“I hate Dean.”

“Ha, ha. Anyways, get out, I need to sleep.”

“Sam’s cute.”

“I've never met him.”

“No, really. He's tall, with really cute eyes, and calm, too. I wanna fuck him-”

“Whoa!” Castiel exclaimed, and shut his mouth. Nothing. Good.

“Eheheheh. He'd never let me. If only I could get the stick out of his ass.”

“Exact opposite of Dean.”

“Opposites attract, brother. You might fall in love with Dean.” Castiel snorted in disbelief. In the blink of an eye, Gabriel was gone, and Castiel fell back on his bed. Now I can sleep.

  
Castiel awoke to the sound of crashing. He leapt up out of bed, but then realized it was just Dean. How can I get used to so much noise? He was singing something by… what was that band called… Kansas?  
He got dressed and walked to the kitchen, seeing Dean frying eggs and talking on the phone.

“We can't do that!”  
Something on the other line, and Dean’s expression darkened. Scary. But hot… no!

“We’re getting a break. You because you like school, me because I like sex!”  
Silence.

“Look,” Dean caved… ish, “We can call Bobby, alright? He’ll get it done, I promise.”  
Something else on the other line.

“No, I'll go. I don't care if you're better at exorcisms!” Exorcisms? Demons…? Were they…? No, they were too young to be hunters.  
“Dean?”

“AH! Look, uh, bye, Sam! Bobby will, okay? Yeah, see you!”  
Dean hung up, paranoid for a split second.

“Exor-”

“Code words. Our dad was obsessed with the government snooping.”

“Oh, okay,” Castiel said, drifting to the coffeemaker. He poured himself a big mug and started drinking out of it.

“So, roomie, no class today. Where are you going?”

“The library.”  
Dean laughed as Castiel exited the dorm, swiftly walking to the huge library near by. He sat down in a comfortable chair and started reading his giant book of religious studies. Castiel knew all of this stuff, of course, but reading it relaxed him. Relaxed his heart, too, from pounding like crazy all night.

“Excuse me?” Irritated, Castiel looked up to see a man. Unnaturally tall, with brown, no, green, no, brown again eyes and jaw length brown hair. He was cute, but… not Castiel’s type? Then, he remembered Gabriel and his description.

“Are you Sam?”

“Yeah. Um, do you know where the chemistry books are?”  
Castiel pointed behind his chair and the guy, Sam, nodded gratefully.

“Thanks!”

“My brother treating you well?” Castiel asked, flipping another page in his book.

“Brother…? Gabriel? He's a, my apologies, an arrogant dickwad.”  
Castiel laughed loudly, lips twisted into a smile. Sam was better than Dean, less heart-pounding. Calmer. Not as hot, though.

“Gabriel thinks you're cute.”  
Sam’s eyes widened, the sign of a flashback all over his face. Like Dean, from the bar.

“I'm straight,” Sam growled through gritted teeth. “Gabriel isn't. Sorry if that bothered you.”

“Oh, no, no, it's fine. Who are you?” 

“Castiel.”  
Sam nodded once more, and then said, “Wait… you're Dean’s roommate?”  
Castiel curtly bobbed his head and then went back to his book.

“Gabriel thinks I'm cute…” Sam muttered, and Castiel grinned in his book. Sam glanced at Castiel and flushed, his whole face red.  
It seemed like something Gabriel would laugh at. Heh.

“Well, bye… can I call you Cas?” Castiel smiled. Sam seemed nice, like someone who would never judge Castiel. But there was a hardness in his eyes, ferocity.

“Sure.”

“Bye, Cas!” Sam waved, leaving the library with his book. Cas smiled again and kept reading, eyes scanning word after word.

  
“Thought I'd find you here.” Dean squished himself in the same seat at Cas. His heart raced once again and his face turned red. Dean was too close. Too hot. Temperature-wise and beauty-wise. Dean didn't seem uncomfortable. If anything, he was relaxed, more than before.

“What, you gay? Bi?”  
Castiel struggled a breath. “I… don't know. I've never-”

“Kissed a person?!” Dean exclaimed, and Cas shushed him, turning even more crimson than he was before.

“Wow, we have to fix that, Mr. I don't Know My Sexuality.”

“Are you saying you-”

“Ew, fuck no. Do they do Kiss A Stranger at parties? And is there a party today?”   
Castiel gritted his teeth, ready to refuse, but then he realized Dean would probably roofie him just to get him to kiss someone.

“There are always parties. Different bar tonight, though, and yes, they play that in the back rooms but I don't take part-”

“Sucks for you!” Dean slapped Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel’s heart continued thrumming like crazy, and he swallowed. He realized Dean was staring at him… too hard. So Castiel shoved down his wild lust and nodded irritably.

“Good!”

 

 

  
The blindfold was on Castiel, who refused the ability to look despite his itching temptation. Only one person could speak and see (you speak, you lose), which in this case was Amelia, a normal girl was pretty good at matchmaker. The plot of the game: you're shoved in a closet or some small room and you have to make out with the person. You quit? You lose. It goes on for a pretty long time.  
Anyway, Castiel was lightly shoved into the closet, and the door closed. Castiel’s heart pounded, and he felt around until he touched an arm. Can't talk, can't talk… they were both in jackets, and the other person wore gloves, so Castiel couldn't tell if they were male or female or other.  
There was a giggle from behind the lips: feminine.  
Feminine lips, too, as they gently touched Castiel’s. He felt relieved, the girl was going gentle. Maybe she knew he'd never been kissed? It wasn't what his first kiss was supposed to be, but it wasn't bad. Bland lips, nothing dramatic, but something about it felt good. Their lips remained together, and the girl gently hugged Castiel, who's nerves were pumping like crazy. Judging by her kiss, she clearly desired more but could tell his nervousness, and Castiel was grateful. Wait… this was Castiel’s first kiss! Shouldn't he feel more? More than just relieved? Whatever, it wasn't real kissing anyways. Their legs touched and then the door opened and they were shoved out.

“Nice job, you two… not. That was boring! You looked nervous, C- uh, guy,” Amelia said, annoyed.  
Castiel silently grumbled retorts, but kept his yap shut.

“Okay, next!”

He wandered aimlessly for a while, bored.  
Then he went in again. This girl was clearly nervous, her legs were shaking as they kissed. Her lips tasted like lipstick. Fake. Yet she was nervous. Nothing bad: sheesh, Castiel was having such great luck! Feeling kind, Castiel lifted her up effortlessly as they kissed, muscles rippling as her legs stopped shaking in his arms. Her kiss became passionate, while he just remembered not to lose.   
No passion, just winning.  
Her tongue gently touched Castiel’s, he almost recoiled, disgusted. You were allowed to do that, but only if it got dire. This wasn't dire. Sensing his disgust, her tongue pulled back and they were brought out.  
More wandering. Castiel chose a corner to sit in, and he waited.   
And waited.  
And wait-  
Again, he was pushed into the closet. Castiel remembered to scold Dean when he got back from this stupid party. Something was odd about this one, it was like they radiated confidence over pain. All of a sudden, lips crashed onto Castiel’s. They were soft, and tasted faintly of cinnamon and… whiskey? There was nothing gentle about this, yet somehow Castiel enjoyed it. That's when he realized: this person was a male. Whoa. Castiel was pushed into the wall as the kiss deepened. He decided to do something crazy: kiss back. He tried to mimic this man’s fierceness, but this guy was too much. The stranger pressed his body tighter, and Castiel’s breath hitched. A chuckle sounded in the back of the man's throat, sounding familiar…? The man’s leg, filled with muscle, latched on Castiel’s joint and pushed, causing Castiel to crumble on the ground. Oh, this man is so experienced…  
Castiel didn't notice this was lasting longer than usual, he noticed that suddenly they were horizontal. Too much, too fast, too much, too fast, those words sounded like alarm bells in Castiel’s brain. But he noticed this wasn't too bad, the man clearly realized he was inexperienced. How did Castiel know? There was no thrusting. That's how, Anna had told him, that's how you could tell if it went too far. None of that, though, and the weight pressed Castiel to the ground. The floor felt like an ever sinking mattress, he felt like he was falling. Castiel’s heart pounded too quickly, and he grasped onto the stranger’s shirt to keep from falling too far. He felt lightheaded, as if someone gave him anesthesia, and then he felt it. His tongue flicking quickly into Castiel’s mouth. It felt wonderful- no, NO! It was hot, too hot, like a fever swept through, and Castiel’s limbs turned numb. Into jelly.   
The stranger’s tongue latched onto Castiel’s, and suddenly it was too much. Too hot. Too passionate. Amelia could clearly tell because suddenly Castiel’s body was jolted from the other’s, and he was back in the room. It wasn't hot, no, it was cold. Just like autumn should be. Castiel ran out of the room, throwing his blindfold back, but not before he saw him. No… no! Dean Winchester just walked out of the tiny room, grinning like an idiot. Castiel was red, he ran out of the bar, scared for his life. He dashed through the streets, coat flowing behind him. Hands trembling, Castiel ran into his room, breathing heavily. I just made out with Dean Winchester. And I liked it. Oh, god...


End file.
